The relation between death and love
by I'm a Muslim-not a terrorist
Summary: Nico and Percy don't like Chloe's new boyfriend in the Aphrodite cabin. Who is Chloe? Nico's laid-back, girly sister. Rated T for a reason. Not too bad. Better than is sounds, really.


Nico's POV:

Are you sure? She hasn't entered camp, let alone be claimed yet. How can you be so sure?" I asked, slightly hysterical.

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I am sure—certain, in fact—that she us your sister. Hades will claim her once she arrives." The old centaur sensed my tension. "You need to be nice to Chloe, Nico. She has a hard and very confusing history. What she needs is a good brother, mentor, and friend. If you need help, I'm sure Percy will give you advise."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Whatever," I said annoyed. I walked outside and began to kicked dirt around on the floor. I heard someone call my name. I knew who it was, even without turning around.

_Percy_. I turned and saw Percy and Annabeth running to me. Well, Annabeth was running, Percy was hobbling. I smiled on the inside. Percy had been stupid enough to do a dare by the Stolls: Stay in Dionysus's cabin for forty-eight hours. Now, he was really tipsy.

I walked towards them, taking pity on Percy's face; he'd just fallen face-first in the ground. Again. Yep, he's tipsy.

When Annabeth and I met up, Percy was still five hobble-steps away.

"Chloe is here! You should meet her. After all, you are the one who will be showing her around and be her wingman. Until the end of the summer, that is," Annabeth rambled.

"Yeah, Dead-boy," Percy slurred. " Be a good bro." Percy was two years older than me and about a foot taller. He bent down and whispered, "How did you get so much taller than me?"

_Okay, not tipsy… drunker than Dionysus at a wedding_.

"Fine, let's get this over with," I muttered.

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows, "That's a bit harsh, Nico." She looked at Percy, who was now trying to kiss her feet. "I'll take Percy back to his cabin, you—go say hi to Chloe."

I turned to go back to the Big House. Once I got there, I saw Chiron and Dionysus talking and laughing. _Dionysus _laughing. I saw that _she_ was talking to them. Chloe.

_She looks nothing like a child of Hades_, I noted.

She had shoulder-length light brown wavy hair. Her blue eyes glittered against her pale skin. She was as tall as me. She had light colored jeans, a white concert and a jean jacket. Pretty, but more of an Aphrodite or Demeter look.

She was me and waved happily. Chiron said something that set her into a run in my direction. She hugged me tight.

_She has the grip of the Nimion Lion!_

"Let me go, can't br—!" I struggled. Chloe let go and gave me a weak smile. "Sorry," she said.

"It's… okay. I'm Nico, your half-brother. I'll show you around," I offered, trying to be civil. She has so much energy…

"Sure, lead the way," Chloe babbled.

I showed her around camp. The beach, the strawberry fields, cabins, pegisi stables, the woods, all of it.

After showing her around, I left to do some sword-fighting with Percy.

Chloe's POV:

Did I do something wrong? _Why was Nico acting so hostile? Maybe he's having a bad day, or needs time to adjust. No worries, Star. You're_ cool.

I went into my cabin and thought the place needed a real good tune up. My mom was an interior designer, so I picked up a thing to or two from her work. Now I'll apply them.

After long hours of hard work and dedication, I fixed our room perfectly.

Nico's side of the room (left) would stay the same: black with posters of punk bands with his bed a total mess. No sense it hurting a man's pride.

My side (right) had a purple blanket with a small green rug on the floor. I draped a blue canopy over my bed. My counter was full of my clothes and other girly stuff. My wall had posters of Taylor Swift, Kellie Pickler, and Carrie Underwood. I had a medium sized mirror in front of my dress-desk. My dresser-desk wasn't ever used to write on, more of to hold taped pictures of me, my friends, and everyone else I loved.

So that our aura's don't clash, I put a blanket divided between Nico's space and mine.

_That'll do for now_, I thought. I walked out of my cabin and walked around camp again.

I was looked at by a few Aphrodite girls and boys.

_They must hate my look,_ I though. Whatever, I like it. It's normal and casual.

I continued my walk. I somehow ended up in a tree in the woods. A very big tree. I didn't want to move; I was too scared.

"What are you doing?" A boy asked from behind me.

I was so scared, I fell from where I was perched. I nearly fell completely, had I not grabbed onto a stronger branch. I looked up to see who scared me. (So I could give them one of my rare death glares.)

Nico.

Well there goes being scared to death; he's the son of Hades. He won't scare easy.

"H-h-hey, Nico," I struggled to say. I didn't have to be looking at him to know he was smirking.

"I'm coming; don't move."

I scoffed, "Like I planned on moving."

Nico climbed down and shadow traveled me to our cabin. Shadow traveling is fun. It has a roller coaster punch while still being calm and smooth.

Nico's POV:

Once we were inside the cabin, I was taken aback. It was… girly. Living with Chloe will _not_ be easy.

"What in Tartarus?" I asked. Chloe turned to me with a stupid grim on her face. "Don't you like it?' She asked.

_As if_, I thought. "No, not really." I felt back as soon as I said it. Chloe looked hurt.

"I only made it look less sad on my side," she said in a low voice. "I think I'll go sword-fighting."

I nodded my head in response. As she walked out, I laid on my bed. A few minutes later, Percy walked in.

"Why was Chloe crying? Is she hurt?" Percy asked.

I got up from my bed and gave him a strange look. "She was fine, I think."

Percy looked doubtful. "So… Did _you _do something to her?"

I shuffled on my feet, uncomfortable. "Yes, I suppose. I was a bit harsh to her about our room. It's girly and yet has an faint aura of boy."

Percy looked around Chloe's side. "I doesn't look too bad. I would still go say sorry to her, though."

I nodded me head. Percy was right. I shadow traveled to go find my sister.

Chloe's POV:

I ran into the woods, after I began to cry. I ran so far, without looking in front of me, I ran into someone.

"Oof!" The boy and I said at the same time. I looked up, to see a boy with chocolate brown eyes, light brown hair, and a very slight tan.

"Ohmigosh!" I whisper-yelled. "I am so sorry."

The boy took my hands and pulled me up. "Oh no, it was my fault… miss?"

I raised an eyebrow, "My name's Chloe, but my friend calls me, 'Star'."

"I'm Chase," the boy smiled.

I couldn't help but feel drawn to Chase. A son of Aphrodite, for sure.

Chase and I took the moment we had alone to become friends. By the end of our conversation, Chase and I were holding hands, like friends. Too bad my brother saw it from a different perspective.

He shadow traveled into the woods, when I was about to hug Chase good-bye. (Does he ever, oh, I don't know… _walk_?)

"Chloe! Get away from that player!" He yelled.

My face burned bright red. _Why would he say that? _I looked to Chase and gave him an _I'm-so-sorry-for-my-stupid-brother_ smile. His face was as red as mine, but he smiled in response.

"Okay, Nico. Just give me a moment to say goodbye to Chase." I said, near tears. _Why was I the one stuck with a mean brother? Why could I not have Percy as my brother? He's so laid-back…_

I turned to Chase. I hugged him and said, "I am so sorry. Forgive him, please. Meet me sometime soon."

"It's okay. It's alright. I will, promise." Chase promised.

For weeks, Case and I met up in secret. We couldn't risk Nico or anyone else seeing us. Nico would get Dad or any other dead person to get after me. But really, I didn't care Chase is my one and only true friend at this damn camp. And soon, we found that we had something. It was a little thing called love.

One day, Chase and I were on our daily thirty minute midnight walks on the beach. It was the only time we could be together and actually _be_ together. After all day of strategically avoiding Chase and him to me, we really wanted to be together without _people_ noticing. Everything was going all well.

"Angel," Chase whispered in my ear as he moved my blonde-brown behind my ear. "I love you. Do you know that? I love everything about you. Your hair, blue-green eyes; more importantly, I love _you_ for you. You laugh, even when my jokes aren't funny; you kiss me and smile, even when my breath smells bad; the way you love and comfort me; you support and care; I love you so much."

I sighed. I loved Chase so much. I smiled up at him. "You know it goes the same for me, too. I can't imagine what life would be like without you, because there would be no life of me left. I'm a daughter of Hades; I know what would kill me, and that would do the trick."

I pulled out of my boyfriend's arms and sighed a sad sigh. My eyes felt softer than they were a moment before.

"We have to get back; it's twelve-thirty. I need some sleep. I'll text you once I get to my cabin… that is, if Nico hasn't taken it away from me. Again."

Chase smiled. He understood what I mean when I said Nico was stupidly overprotective.

"I'll text you in the morning, Babe."

"You, too," I smiled.

I turned around to leave, but before I could even get that far, Chase twirling me then pulling me into a dip and kissing me.

"Whoa," I said as he pulled away. "That was…" Chase raised an eyebrow. I blushed. "… for lack of a better word: thrillingly romantic."

Chase rolled his eyes, lovingly. "Good night, babe."

"Good night."

Nico's POV:

I've noticed Chloe get more distant from the few friends she has at camp. I want her to stay away from that Aphrodite player. She shouldn't be hurt like that; but ever since I made it clear to her that she shouldn't be around him, she doesn't hang out with Annabeth, Percy, me, or even the Stolls! (The Stolls are her two best friends—doing pranks and all…)

"Annabeth?" I asked, while Percy, Tyson, Grover, Annabeth, and I ate. "Why won't Chloe hang out with people like she used too? Now all she does is hang out around the beach. She won't go anywhere where _any_ of her friends, she won't train around other campers, and she only ever eats when I'm not looking. That is _not_ normal."

Annabeth looked up from her eggs and bacon. "Well… has she been treated unfair? It may be a form of rebellion. Or…"

"Wait, what does she _do_ at the beach?" Percy asked me.

"She… sits there. She'll read books. Sometimes… oh…"

"Oh…?" Grover piped up.

"She'll watch the Aphrodite kids…"

Annabeth nodded. "That's it then. It has something to do with the Aphrodite cabin. They must know something… at least one of them know."

Percy and I locked eyes and smirked evilly.

"Stakeout?" He asked me.

"Stakeout," I confirmed.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Men," she muttered.

Later that night, after the sing-along, Percy and I followed Chloe to the beach. She was wearing a pair of shorty-sorts and a tank top.

Not to be a pervert or anything, but Chloe has curves that anyone could see, with long thin legs. She began to take off her clothes. I began to walk over to her—to knock sense into her to put clothes back on, but Percy held me back.

"Dude, don't look at my sister!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "Dude, I'm not _looking_ at her. I'm seeing her; I have a girlfriend. Besides, you may want to have a look: she has on a swimsuit."

I turned my head to see Chloe running further to the beach. Percy and I advanced closer. A figure came up close behind Chloe, pulling her further into the ocean.

"Damn." I gritted me teeth. We can see them now.

"I'll go in and see what I see," Percy told me. He walked into the water.

[A/N: warning: the story becomes slightly more explicit (it is not too bad, really) until the next POV. You can skip this chapter and not have any huge mind-bending plot holes.]

Percy's POV:

I stripped off my shirt and dived in the water. I felt another presence in the water. Another aura. I opened my eyes and followed the aura. I was a few feet away from Chloe.

_Her water aura is very strong_, I thought. It was then I noticed who she was with: Chase. They were holding hands, kicking upward for air.

_Wait, air? Oh, yeah—it's only me who can breathe underwater_.

I watched from under them. Chloe wrapped her legs around Chase and he held her with one hand on her back and one on the butt. He was kissing her wet hair. She had her head rested on his shoulder, kissing the bottom of his neck, hands resting on his bare chest.

_What I do to make Nico happy_, I thought disgusted by what I saw. It was as if my dad herd my thoughts and made them feel even more romantically involved.

Chloe began a total make-out session with Chase.

"Wait," I heard Chloe say. "This is so Bella and Edward in Breaking Dawn. Nothing wrong with Twilight, but I want to make my own memories—not copy fictional characters'."

"I agree," Chase said. "What do you want to do?"

"Go to the sandy part?

"Okay, but… don't let me force you to go too far." Chase said.

"But… first, I think I want one last swim. Join me?" Chloe asked. Chase smiled, "Sure." Chloe slid down Chase until her hands let go of Chase's feet and turned. She opened her eyes for a few seconds, but a few seconds too many—she she me and freaked out.

Chase pulled her up and they began to go back to shore. I followed them closely behind.

Chloe's POV:

_What the hell was Percy doing watching us?_ I have never been more pissed off in my life. I was being held on Chase's shoulders. I was placed down and quickly kissed Chase goodbye. "Sorry, Babe. I'm going to go yell at Percy for being a pervert and see what Nico knows about this."

Chase asked, "They don't like me, do they?"

"Seems so; but don't freak, they'll love you if it kills them… or rather, _I_ kill them. See you in the morning. Sit with me and everyone."

"Y-you mean… with Annabeth, Tyson, Grover, Percy, and… Nico? I don't think so. That might be fanning the flames a bit too much."

"Yes them, no it's not. I would know. Trust me, SB," I said softly.

"…SB? Is that Bullshit backwards? Shit-bull?"

My eyes widened slightly from shock, "No, it's sexy beast! You should now; you made it up!"

Chase made the _oh-that's-right_ face.

"Just come and everything will work out just fine."

"Okay," Chase agreed.

We walked out separate ways and I had to deal with the most annoying people in camp: Percy the perv and Nico the hated.

So I will continue this story if I get reviews (it's the ''pay'' I get). This is also my first real story. (I had an _attempt_, but that didn't work out well…) So… as my first FF, I will allow suggestions, plot ideas, comments, anything else you can think of—even flames are allowed.

This was not meant to bash Twilight (Because I LOVE TWILIGHT).

So… review and you can have a cookie! (::) (::) (::)


End file.
